Rescue to Earth
Rescue to Earth is the nineteenth episode in the fanfictional version of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It marks the return of Ryan and is a tribute to Lightspeed Rescue. It is also Part 1 in the Ranger Key Saga. Plot Orion wonders why some Ranger Keys haven't been made. But, a former Power Ranger called Ryan gives him the Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger Key and the Super Megaforce Rangers can harness the full power of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. Summary The episode opens with Noah in a room. He researches Lightspeed Rescue when Orion comes in. He seems to be staring at the Titanium Ranger and tells Noah that he wonders why there isn't a Titanium Ranger Key. He then wonders about the other Rangers who don't have Ranger Keys (Phantom Ranger from Turbo (even though he calls him by his Sentai counterpart, VRV Master,) the Spirit Rangers from Jungle Fury, the Paleomax Rangers from RPM, the Nova Ranger from SPD, etc.) Noah and Orion get a distress signal from Gosei to come to the Command Centre immediately. They do so. While at the Command Centre, Noah and Orion are joined by Troy, Gia, Jake and Emma. Gosei tells them that Emperor Mavro is causing trouble in the town! They head out to where Mavro is and morph into the Megaforce Rangers, then into the Super Megaforce Rangers. They then morph, with Legendary Ranger Mode, into RPM, Jungle Fury, Turbo and SPD. Orion changes into the RPM Wings Hybrid, Howling Wolf (from Wild Force,) Blue Centurion and the Omega Ranger. Emperor Mavro tries to summon his Rangers. The Rangers take out their swords and interrupt him. Emperor Mavro heads to another place and the Super Mega Rangers demorph back into Super Mega Mode. Back at the Command Centre, the Super Mega Rangers demorph, because Noah needs to talk to Gosei. Noah tells Gosei about something Orion said earlier about the Titanium Ranger. Gosei showed Noah through a hologram the Titanium Ranger Key. He than shows a hologram of Ryan morphing with Gosei saying that Ryan has the Ranger Key. Gosei tells Noah and Orion to head to his location, which is underwater, so Noah and Orion run to Ryan's location. Outside the Command Centre, Noah morphs straight into Wild Force Blue, using Legendary Ranger Mode, and heads underwater. Orion joins him and morphs into Super Mega Mode, then follows Noah. They find a base which was made for the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers! They go inside, demorph and meet Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger! Orion asks him if he has the Titanium Ranger Key and Ryan gives him the key. Orion and Noah thank him and then, leave back up to the surface. Emperor Mavro is at another place of town and sees the Super Mega Rangers coming. Mavro summons Sentinel Knight, Dai Shi and Camille to fight the Rangers. Orion shows the Rangers the Titanium Ranger's Key, then gets an idea and tells the Rangers to use their Legendary Ranger Mode, as he will. They use the Lightspeed Keys and the Rangers use Legendary Ranger Mode: Lightspeed Rescue! They fight until Dai Shi and Camille are out of the fight. Mavro retrieves them and the Rangers demorph back into Super Mega Mode. Orion takes on the Sentinel Knight and becomes Super Mega Gold. He takes out Sentinel and Mavro retrieves him. He then leaves into his Ship and commands Levira to revive and resize his Rangers. The Rangers go into the Sky-Ship and Orion goes into his Q-Rex Megazord. The Super Megaforce Rangers use the Lightspeed Keys and use a Final Strike to destroy Mavro's Rangers. The Rangers unmorphed take their time for a walk in the park. Orion wonders how it was so easy to destroy Mavro's clones, where Troy responds, 'You never know.' Ryan is seen hiding behind a tree, revealing he still has his morpher... Legendary Ranger Modes * Legendary Ranger Modes for Rescue to Earth: ** Super Megaforce Red - Ranger Red, Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, Red SPD Ranger, Red Lightspeed Ranger ** Super Megaforce Blue - Ranger Blue, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger, Blue Turbo Ranger, Blue SPD Ranger, Blue Wild Force Ranger, Blue Lightspeed Ranger ** Super Megaforce Yellow - Ranger Yellow, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger, Yellow Turbo Ranger, Yellow SPD Ranger, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger (skirted version) ** Super Megaforce Green - Ranger Green, Jungle Fury Violet Ranger, Green Turbo Ranger, Green SPD Ranger, Green Lightspeed Ranger ** Super Megaforce Pink - Ranger Black (female version), Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger (female version), Pink Turbo Ranger, Pink SPD Ranger, Pink Lightspeed Ranger ** Super Megaforce Silver - RPM Wings Hybrid, Silver Wild Force Ranger, Blue Senturion, Omega SPD Ranger, Titanium Lightspeed Ranger * This is the first time Super Megaforce Silver uses the Blue Senturion Ranger Key, the Titanium Ranger Key and the Silver Wild Force Ranger Key. He uses them again during The Legendary Battle: Finalized Edition and Hallow's Eve. Notes * The ending is a cliffhanger to the episode, The Legendary Battle: Finalized Edition. * The villain of the episode was going to be a monster called Gigglor, who would freeze people by making them laugh, but the creator of the episode thought that this was silly, so he then changed it to Emperor Mavro. Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version)